


Betrayal of a Brother

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad! Thor, Cheating, Deception, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Siblings, clueless Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Thor's an ass, a very sexy ass. And he's bent on getting Loki's boyfriend, Steve to bend over for him. Loki is clueless and Steve's just plain mad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Loki are my newest ship. Hope you like it. These guys aren't mine, they're just visiting.

Thor sits slouched in the plush chair with his legs spread wide. He is a large man and very hard to ignore. Big, blonde and beautiful. But Steve is trying to do just that. He knows what was going on. He knows this game. Thor is trying to tempt him.

Thor is a tease.

And Steve is in a committed relationship.

With Thor's brother.

 

 

"Do you bottom, Steve?"

Steve chokes.

"Excuse me?"

Thor stands up and comes close but doesn't touch.

"Does Loki ever fuck you?"

"That's none of your business!"

Thor gives an evil smirk.

"I bet he does. And I bet you love it."

"Shut the f-"

But before Steve can finish telling off Thor, Loki sweeps into the room almost dancing.

"Hello, you two." He pecks Steve's cheek. "Babe, can you bring in the groceries so I can start dinner?"

Steve nods, glares at Thor and then heads outside to the car.

Loki starts pulling out pans and places them on the stove. He hands Thor a large pot.

"Fill this with water, would you?"

Thor takes it and turns on the tap.

"So, what were you and Steve talking about? He looks upset."

"Oh, nothing much. Your guy's a little sensitive. Can't seem to take a bit of teasing."

Loki's brow creases.

"Hmm. That doesn't seem like him. Maybe you hit a nerve. What did you say?"

Thor turned off the water and placed the pot on the stove.

"I asked him if he bottomed. "

"Thor!"

"What?!"

"No wonder he's mad. That's totally inappropriate. Really, you're horrible."

"He's such a prude. I don't know how you can sleep with him. He's so vanilla."

Loki chops an onion loudly and with passion.

"Enough. I love him and I won't have you talk about him that way."

"Well at least you know that he won't cheat on you. He's too boring for that."

Loki sighs.

Thor puts his hand on his brother's slumped shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm sure he's a great guy. I just want the best for you, especially after all that crap with what's-he's face."  
  
Glossy green eyes look up at the blonde.

"Thank you. It's just that there have to be boundaries. No more talking about Steve's and my sex life. If something's wrong, trust me to tell you."

Thor nods.

"And no more passive aggressiveness shit. Give him a chance, you might end up liking him."

* * *

  
Liking Steve's not the problem. Thor already likes him too much. He spends dinner eating as suggestivly as possible and Steve just gets madder and madder. Loki seems oblivious and Steve doesn't have the heart to tell him. He knows that Loki is still a bit shaken from his last relationship, so he keeps his frustrations to himself and does his best to ignore his boyfriend's brother. After all, he only visits once a month.

Steve's been his own world for a moment and hadn't heard the last part of the conversation.

"Did you hear that, Steve? Thor's job is relocating nearby. It will be so nice to have you closer. Now, we can all have dinner together once a week."

Loki beams at Steve and he can't help but smile back. But as soon as Loki looks away, the smile drops.

 

Well, shit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Steve try getting along. That's good, right?

 

 

It had been a month and things have been good. Loki was promoted at work and Steve gallery opening had been successful.  Even Thor behaved on his last two visits. Maybe him moving close by wasn't going to be so bad.

 

 

Steve's phone plays a familiar ring tone.

"Hey, baby."

 

_"Hello. Darling, I'm sorry but I have to work late.  Can you tell Thor, if he comes by? He hasn't returned my text."_

 

"Sure, babe. Do you want me to bring you dinner?"

 

_"No, it's okay.  I'll just order something from the place next door.  Sorry to change our plans."_

 

"Don't worry. We can all hang out next week."

 

_"Thank you. I love you."_

 

"Love you too. Text me when you are on your way home."

 

_"Of course.  See you in a few hours."_

 

Steve hangs up his phone and can see Thor coming up the walkway.

 

"Door's open."

 

Thor pokes his head in.

 

"You guys ready to go."

 

"Loki, just called.  He has to work late. He said he texted you."

 

Thor looks at his phone.

 

"Shit. Looks like the battery's died."

 

 Steve's stomach growls loudly and a second later Thor's stomach echoes. Both men look at each other and laugh.

 

"Well, I was going to ask if you were hungry but I guess that answers that. Did you still want to grab a bite?"

 

Steve looks at Thor. He hesitates, but feels silly since both of them are acting like adults.  And they should try to be friendly for Loki's sake.

 

"Sure. Let me get my jacket."

 

 

Thor drives because he knows how to get to the restaurant. It's more of a bar really, dark, but pleasant.  The smell of the food makes Steve's stomach much more vocal. Thor laughs and slaps Steve on the shoulder.

The food is good as is the company. They talk about funny childhood stories. Steve now has much more ammunition to tease Loki with. Thor insists on buying several rounds of beer.  It's been two hours and Steve's has a nice buzz. Thor seems almost uunaffected but decides to order a cab just in case. They leave the bar with Steve's arm around Thor's waist.

The ride home is comfortable and Steve finds himself leaning his head against Thor's shoulder. The road causing their bodies to brush up against each other periodically. It's nice, so Steve nuzzles the other man's neck.  Thor's hand finds its way to Steve's thigh. Steve smiles up at him.

When they arrive back at Steve and Loki's place, Steve fumbles in his pocket for his keys. They giggle.

 

"Here, let me help."

 

Thor puts his hand on Steve's hip, close to his pocket. Steve looks intensely at the other blonde.

 

"Thor, you smell SO good. How can you smell so good?"

 

Thor smiles and leans closer.

 

Suddenly, blinding lights make both men separate and cover their eyes. Loki opens the door.

 

"So, where have you two been?"

 

Steve claps his hands.

 

"Loki! You're here! Oh, and you look so cute in those pajamas. Like a cute sexy little bunny."

 

"Oh, I see that you've been drinking."

 

"We may or may not be drunk," Thor comments as he sways.

 

"You are both quite drunk. Come on in. Looks like you both need to get some sleep. Come on, move."

 

 

Both men are pushed inside where Loki helps his brother to lay down in the spare bedroom after drinking a glass of water.

 

Steve is harder to move around because he gets very handsy.  He drinks his water but when Loki starts to undress him,  he returns the favor.

 

"Stop that, Steve!"

 

"But why can't I take your clothes off too? It's the polite thing to do!"

 

Loki snorts at that comment.

 

"Okay, fine. Whatever gets you to bed faster."

 

Loki successfully strips Thor down to his boxers, but Thor is struggling with the drawstring on Loki's sleep pants.

 

"I'm gonna blow you."

 

It's been a long time since Steve's been this drunk. Loki has forgotten how turned on Steve gets.

Loki probably should resist his boyfriend's advances tonight, but he knows that Steve never does anything he doesn't want to even when totally wasted. But he still asks.

 

"You sure, Steve? You're pretty far gone now."

 

Steve stumbles a bit as he kneels down in front of Loki, finally able to pull down the pajamas to expose his hardening cock. Because, nothing gets him harder than seeing his blonde muscle man about to give him head.

A warm hand surrounds Loki's prick and he has to grab the wall for support. It feels so good. Warm breath near his groin makes him mumble a curse. He's really hard now, waiting for it.

But nothing happens.

Loki looks down to see that Steve is snoring into the inside of his hip.

He's forgotten this part too.

Loki pulls his pants up and lugs Steve to the bed. Wraps the still snoring man in blankets and sighs down at his "problem". Not in the mood, he crawls into bed and snuggles up to Steve.

 

The next morning, Steve groans against the light filtering through the blinds.

 

"Why did I drink so much?"

 

"Here, take these pills and drink the whole glass."

 

The water feels good, but makes him realize that he needs to hit the head. After relieving himself, he shuffles back to the bed and covers his head with a pillow to wait until his headache recedes. He drifts off and is awaken by Loki puttering around the bedroom. He throws the pillow off.

 

"Babe, what time is it?"

 

"Noon."

 

"Ugh. Thanks for letting me sleep."

 

"You needed it. Seems that you guys had a great time last night."

 

"Are you mad?"

 

"No, I'm pleased that you spent time together and didn't kill each other."

 

Steve smiles.

 

"I have to admit that I was surprised to having a good time with Thor.  Though I can't remember much of it now."

 

A look of horror on Steve's face makes Loki's heart jump.

 

"Oh, god…"

 

"Steve,what is it?"

 

"I promised you a blow job and then I fell asleep, didn't I?"

 

Loki laughs relieved and sits next to Steve. He taps him on the knee.

 

"It's okay, you were tired-"

 

Steve grabs Loki and pulls him on top.

 

"I'm not tired now."

 

Loki leans in for a kiss. It's a few moments before Steve has his lover moaning as he keeps his promise from the previous night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's been a very exhausting week and I haven't given at much attention to this story as I would have liked. I'll try and make it up to you with the next chapter. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 

 Steve reaches up to the top shelf to grab a full bag of coffee to replace the empty one on the counter. He's tall but he still has to stand on his toes to reach it.

As he's about to pull it down, he feels a body press up against his back. It's much firmer and larger than his boyfriend's.

 

"I remember what we did. Do you, Steve? "

The words breathing hotly into his ears and Steve shivers.

"We got interrupted before we could get very far. But, we're alone now. How about we try again? "

Thor spins Steve so now their fronts are press together.

"What do you say, Steve? Wanna play?"

Thor leans his face closer. Steve will be kissed if he doesn't move.

He should move.

Does he want to move?

Lips almost touching…

 

Steve sits up in bed, sweating. Loki is still cuddled next to him. Steve's thankful he didn't wake.

Now he remembers what happened with Thor; it's what had almost happened that drunken night that makes him feel the most guilt.

But worse than that, he's aroused by Thor. His boyfriend's fucking brother. He rubs his face hard.

It's just a dream. It's just a dream.

He touches Loki to feels his warmth and to find reassurance. He loves Loki.

Fucking dreams don't mean a thing.

He loves Loki.


	4. Loki Figures It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally sees what's going on.

****

Steve was acting strange.  At first, Loki didn’t notice.  Steve was more loving, more affectionate, and more physically demonstrative. He spent an hour kissing all over Loki’s body until he was a sobbing mess and then slowly almost apologetically worked him open.  They no longer fucked; they made love.  Part of Loki hated it.  He did love this side of Steve, but he also loved when Steve would be a little rougher. He missed how the Blonde would throw Loki against the living room wall or bending him over in the shower.  He yearned for the franticness of it all, the dizzying passion.   

 

Standing in the middle of the living room, the realization hit Loki hard.

_Steve was acting guilty._

_Steve was having an affair._

 

Loki started breathing quickly, but couldn’t gain any air. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He tried to calm down.

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five… four… three…two…one…_

_Everything is okay. I am okay. I’ll be okay. I just have to take a moment and calm down._

 

Slowly, his breathing calmed. His cheeks were wet; he wiped them off with the back of his hand. Carefully, he crawled to the couch and pulled himself up.

_But… he’s not pushing me away. He’s sorry. Maybe it was just a onetime thing. Yes, that makes sense.  Steve’s been acting different because he feels guilty and is afraid of telling me because he knows how much it will hurt me.  He’s been going overboard because he loves me._

Loki stared at the television’s dark screen for a long while before he came to his decision.

_I can forgive him. It will be okay. Neither of us has been saints. We can get through this and be stronger. I know he loves me and I love him.  Everything is going to be fine. Okay, get yourself together, Loki. Steve will be back from the gym soon and wants to take you to breakfast and a matinee._

 

Loki tried not to jump when he heard the front door open and Steve’s heavy steps in the living room.

 

 

Loki wasn’t sure if he should tell Steve that he knew.

_Would that help? Help them make a fresh start?_

 

In the end, he decided not to tell Steve. Instead, he accepted the kiss on his cheek from Steve and wrinkled his nose at the sweaty smell before playfully pushing his boyfriend toward the bathroom for his much-needed shower.   At breakfast, he took the bite of food from Steve’s fork when offered.  He cuddled into Steve in the dark of the movie theater, thanking the darkness that allowed him the opportunity to cry unwatched. 

 

Monday night, they worked in the kitchen preparing the salad together.  It was terribly domestic and it encouraged Loki’s heart.  It was a relaxing moment, and Loki felt sure right then that everything would work out. They would just move on and not acknowledge the mistake.  Steve would be faithful from now on; he just knew it.

The knock on the door changed the mood suddenly. Steve stiffened beside Loki, but tried to play it off.  Loki hid his confused look and moved to the front door to open it for Thor. 

“Hi Loki, brought your favorite wine.”

Loki thanked him and moved to let his brother in. Thor squeezed his shoulder in passing.

_That’s new._

Loki watched his brother move to the dining room and could see his shoulders stiffen when he saw Steve. They each nodded at the other, Steve looking down with pink cheeks.

Loki’s heart clinched.

_Oh, God! Not Thor._

Steve had cheated on him with his own brother. Loki swayed for a moment but recovered before either of the other men could see.  He felt numb, sat down at the table, and placed the wine near his glass.  Thor made a comment on the delicious looking food. Loki wasn’t sure how he got through the meal but he did, automatically cutting his food and chewing. He drank most of the wine. No one said anything, probably feeling too guilty to reprimand him.

With dinner over, he spoke softly.

“I think I had too much to drink. I think that I’ll go to bed now.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded at Steve who wore a concerned expression.

“Here, I’ll help you to bed.”

Thor spoke.

“And I’ll be going. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, good night.  Loki, make sure to drink water. I’ll call you later.”

 

Loki mumbled some kind of goodbye and watched as Thor left quickly.

Steve was at his side, putting his arms around Loki’s waist.  Loki leaned into him too overwhelmed not to seek that comfort.


	5. Fuck, This Sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki writes a letter to Steve. And Thor gets a well deserved punch in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the perspective so much in this chapter. I hope it's not too distracting.

Thor knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He glanced back at the driveway. Steve's car was gone and Loki's green Honda sat there sprinkled with golden leaves.

Loki was probably asleep.

Thor took out his emergency key and slipped it in the lock.

The curtains were still closed in the living room. Thor glanced in the kitchen. Nothing.

He opened the master bedroom door. Loki was laying covered in blankets but staring up at the ceiling. He turned to see Thor and blinked. His eyes were red and puffy.

Thor's heart clinched and something heavy settled in his stomach.

"Loki, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"Of course I care."

Thor came in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Steve's not here."

Thor furrowed his brow.

"Tell me, do you guys have a good laugh that I gave you a set of keys to our house? Must make it much easier. Do you fuck in our bed?"

"Loki, what are you talking about? "

"You and Steve."

Thor felt something unusual in his stomach.

"I knew he cheated on me, but I didn't imagine that it was with you. All those time, you've been telling me that I should dump those losers that cheated and you go behind my back…"

Suddenly, Loki had a realization.

"…Oh god. This isn't the first time. You've slept with my boyfriends before."

"Loki…"

"Don't lie to me! Tell me! Have you been seducing my boyfriends? "

"Loki…"

"Fucking tell me!"

"Yes! I slept with them. "

"Why? Was it because I had something? We're you jealous? Do you only want them because I have them?"

"Loki, please. Let me explain."

"Okay, explain."

Thor just looked down at his brother. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Get out!"

Thor flinched.

"Get out of my house! Don't you ever come back here! I don't want to see you again."

Loki turned his body away.

Thor tried to touch his shoulder but his brother just jerked out of the hold.

"Okay, Loki. I'll go."

Thor closed the bedroom door. He sat down on the couch for a moment feeling lost. He took his keys out of his pocket and removed Loki's house key and placed it on the coffee table.

He stood and caught his reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. Suddenly he hated himself.

* * *

 

Loki's car was gone when Steve got home. Loki hadn't answered his calls all day and he was worried. He looked around the house for a note.

He found it sitting on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and cried after reading it.

Loki was gone.

He needed to find him. He grabbed the letter and put it carefully inside his coat. Then headed to the kitchen and yanked open a drawer and rooted around for a bit until he found a note pad with an address.

* * *

 

Thor was sitting in front of the television not watching anything and pounded back another beer.

Someone was knocking on his door.

"Go away!"

The knocking got louder and more insistent. Thor stood up and stomped to the door throwing it open.

"What the fuck!"

The fist seem to come out of nowhere and Thor found himself on the ground of his hallway stroking his aching jaw while Steve glared above him.

"Loki's gone."

He threw the letter at Thor's chest.

Thor grabbed it and scanned it.

"Fuck!"

Steve grabbed Thor's shoulders and pulled him up.

"You fucker! You fucked up fucker! You're going to fix this. You're gonna tell him that nothing happened between us."

"I'm not going to lie to Loki."

"Yeah? Whatever. Looks like you've been lying to him for a long time."

"Something happened between us, in the taxi."

Steve hated that his face turned red.

"I see you remember."

"We were drunk. It doesn't mean anything."

"It will mean something to Loki."

"Are you crazy? Do you enjoy hurting people?"

"It's what I do best."

"You're an asshole."

Thor clinched his jaw but didn't argue.

"You here to beat me up? I don't have all day."

Steve stepped back and let Thor go.

"I came here to see if you know where Loki would go. I'm not going to hit you again, you seem to be punishing yourself enough as it is."

Thor was silent. Steve sighed and started to leave.

"He'll be at the cemetery near the edge of town. It's where his mom's buried."

"His mom?"

"He's adopted. Mom died when he was thirteen. My parents were his foster parents. They adopted him a year later."

Steve's gut hurt.

Loki's always been afraid of abandonment. He always thought it was because of his cheating boyfriends. Now he knows it's deeper than that.

Steve nodded his thanks.

Thor watched the other man leave and picks up another beer before gulping it down trying to get drunk as fast as possible.

* * *

  
Steve's breath was a little more steady when he saw the familiar Honda sitting in the parking lot.

He hesitated not wanting to interrupt something so private, so he sat down on the hood of Loki's car and lit a cigarette.

About thirty minutes later and three cigarettes later, Steve could see Loki walking to his car. Loki paused and stared at Steve. Steve's muscles twitched as he struggled not to rush to his boyfriend. Loki sighed and walked forward.

"Didn't know you smoked? Guess, there's a lot that I didn't know about you."

"I stress smoke."

"Can you get off my car? I have somewhere to be."

"No. I'm not going to move until you promise that you'll listen to me."

Loki nodded and crossed his arm.

"I should have told you that Thor was hitting on me. But I didn't want to upset you. I know that your relationship with your brother means a lot to you.

At first, he was just annoying. Then, that time that we went to the bar was actually nice. We talked and he didn't hit on me at all. We had a good time and got really wasted. I didn't remember it until later, but on the ride home we got touchy. Nothing heated. He put his head on my shoulder. But when we got to the door, I think he was about to kiss me. But thankfully you came and opened the door. And that was it. Nothing happened more than that. I promise. "

"Then, why were you acting guilty? Why did you blush when you saw him?"

"I felt awful for not telling you. I wanted to but that would hurt your guys relationship. And I blushed because I was embarrassed. Ashamed what I almost let happen and angry with myself for finding Thor attractive. Loki, I would never hurt you like that. Ask Thor if you don't believe me."

"Why would I listen to Thor?"

Steve didn't answer, just raked his hand through his hair and rubbed his face hard.

"How did you know to find me here?"

"I went over to his place and he told me where you might be."

"Hmm. But why would he tell you?"

"….He was drunk…"

Loki still looked unconvinced.

"…and I hit him."

"You did what?"

"I was so angry. It's all his stupid Shit that caused the problems in the first place. He opened the door and I punched him right on the jaw."

"I wish I could have seen that. "

"I could do it again, if you want to watch."

Loki smiled. It made Steve's heart hurt a little less.

"Okay."

Steve smiled down at him. He stood up and moved closer wanting to touch Loki but not sure that he was permitted.

Loki stepped into him and Steve opened his arms to welcome him.

"You believe me?" Steve whispered into Loki's hair.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You're smart and you wouldn't come up with a such a ridiculous lie that could easily be proven wrong."

"Thank you for listening. I can't live without you, baby."

Steve's eyes were wet with tears and one teardrop rolled down his cheek. Loki leaned in and kissed the tear away.

 

 

 


End file.
